MLP:FIM: The Quest to Sweet Mountain
by Rush the cat
Summary: Twilight and the others are on a journey to return Pinkie pie body to normal and the only way to do that is to find Sweet Mountain.
1. Chapter 1

a/n: i don't own the ponies, Hasbro and Lauren Faust does

chapter 1 Candy recipe

within the open fields, just outside of ponyville, we find Dash, Pinkie and the cutie mark crusaders walking.

"so where this place?" ask Rainbow Dash as she jump into the air and started to fly.

All three young ponies stop and pointed in different directions which made Dash sigh in disappoint.

"great...i'm heading back..." said Dash as she turn around but to her shock, Pinkie was in front of her...floating.

"We can't leave Dash! remember why we're here?". Before Dash could answer, Pinkie took out a remote and rewind to the past.

flashback

"YEAAAHHHHH!" cried out Scootaloo as she roar pass some trees while riding her scooter.

Scootaloo could only smile as she felt the wind on her face, since she doesn't know to fly. "WHAT A WOUNDERFUL FEELING!" shouted Scootaloo as she went faster.

"SCOOTALOO!" cried two young ponies from be hide her. Scootaloo turn her head and remember she wasn't alone on this little ride. Applebloom and Sweetie belle was riding in a red little wagon while Scootaloo was pulling it.

"oh! sorry guys!" smiled Scootaloo in embarrassment as she began to slow down but unnoticed by her, coming up ahead was a ramp like rock. before anypony could do anything, they went flying into the air. all ponies started to scream as they started to fall.

"SOMEPONY HELP!" scream Applebloom as she held on tight to Belle.

Then all of a sudden, Applebloom and Belle was caught by a grayish blur and as both girls open their eyes, they realize it was Derpy hooves who saved them.

"are you girls okay?" ask Derpy as she smiled.

Both girls nodded but soon pointed to their right and a falling Scootaloo pass by. Seeing this, Derpy went cross eye and flew down and caught her. As Derpy flew the girls back to ponyville, the girls watch as Scootaloo scooter and the red wagon crash into a old looking building.

end of flashback

within the open fields, just outside of ponyville, we find Dash, Pinkie and the cutie mark crusaders walking.

"so where this place?" ask Rainbow Dash as she jump into the air and started to fly.

"oops, sorry" giggle Pinkie as she fast forward where they were. Pinkie stop and played the video. "there!" smiled Pinkie as she rejoin the others.

"...what just happen?" ask Applebloom as she felt strange.

"...whatever, this place you girls saw is no...". before Dash could finish her sentence, she bump into a old looking building.

"you found it!" cheered all four ponies while Dash slowly slide down the wall and did a sweatdrop.

the front door went flying as Dash did a powerful kick and dust flying as the door landed and cover her.

"...s-so where is your scooter?" cough Dash as she tried to see in the dark and spooky room.

Pinkie and the three young ponies pop out of the door and look around in till Belle spotted it near a doorway of a other room.

"there it is!" said Belle as she enter the building with the others.

As Scootaloo and the others was checking for any damage to the scooter and wagon, Pinkie started to smell a wonderful scent. in cartoon fashion, she floated into the room where the smell was coming from and spotted a candy bar.

"yummy!" drool Pinkie as she was about to eat it.

all of a sudden, a ghost of male pony appeared and spoke. "whoever eats this bar shall...huh?".

the ghost notice Pinkie had already ate the bar and was looking her hooves. "that was so yummy! can i have the recipe?".

The ghost did a sweatdrop and pointed to a dust cover table and Pinkie went over and found a torn page and hop away. meanwhile the ghost vanish.

the next morning

Twilight and Spike was out on walk around the town in till somepony crash in front of her. Twilight and Spike quickly realize it was Dash but she had a worry look on her face.

"TWILIGHT! HURRY!" shouted Dash as she grab Twilight tail and took off to Pinkie place, while Spike was trying to catch up. "i shouldn't have ate these seven chaos emeralds..." spoke Spike as he breath heavily.

Meanwhile, Dash burst through the door with Twilight and Twilight went sliding into a wall and was upside down.

"what in equestria is wrong with you, Dash!" shouted Twilight in anger. suddenly, Twilight notice the others was here as Applejack and Fluttershy her help from the floor.

"Twilight! we have a problem! look!" said Applejack as she turn Twilight around to show pinkie.

"p-pinkie pie?" said Twilight in shock. standing in front of them was Pinkie pie but made of candy.

"hi twilight! ohhh!" said Pinkie as she took a bite out of her candy leg. "ouch!".

The Quest to Sweet Mountain

end of ch.1

a/n: well that's the first chapter my ponies friends. i was inspired to write this after playing Sonic colors. so look out for any Sonic references. hope you enjoy it.


	2. Chapter 2

ch.2 The taste of music!

twilight couldn't believe her eyes. Standing before her was her random and crazy friend, Pinkie Pie...made of candy. clearly her pink body seem to be made of cherry or strawberry gummi and her fluffy pink mane and tail was now made of twizzlers. Somehow, only her eyes wasn't made of candy.

"ouch!" cried Pinkie as she took a bite out of her leg as Twilight finally snap out of her shock.

"Pinkie! s-stop eating your self!" shouted Twilight as she dash over to her candy friend.

"...b-but I taste soooo good!" said Pinkie after she swallowed her bitten leg piece. "what some guys? it's super good!".

"...we'll pass sugercube...right girls?" spoke Applejack as she turn to the others.

the others nodded and watch as Twilight started to scan Pinkie body, for any signs of what kind of spell this magic was. A few minutes pass and Twilight turn to the others with a sad look on her face.

"...i never seen this kind of magic before...how did this happen?".

"well it started after we came back from that old building. just outside of town yesterday" explain Dash.

"...a old building? Dash, show me this place!" order Twilight.

"roger! we'll get there in ten seconds flat or my name isn't Dash!".

Twilight turn to the others and spoke in a calm but yet worry tone. "we'll be back as fast as we can, in the meantime, keep Pinkie from eating herself".

"don't worry my dear, just hurry back" said Rarity as she push Twilight and Dash to the door. "we'll keep her safe".

with that said, Dash grab Twilight and took off while Applejack and Rarity waved goodbye.

"hmmm...girls..." whisper Fluttershy as poke Applejack and Rarity.

both ponies turn around and was shock to see that Pinkie had ate a huge piece of her other leg.

"HOLY LUNA! stop Pinkie or there wouldn't be nothing left to save!" cried AJ as she pulled Pinkie head from her chewed legs.

"I c-can't help it! The flavor is...". AJ and the others watch as Pinkie pie started to drool...blueberry juice from her mouth. "...is so super tasty! here try some". with that, Pinkie broke off a piece of chewed leg and stuff it in Applejack mouth. Applejack step back from Pinkie and the others watch as AJ swallowed the pony candy.

"Applejack?" said both Fluttershy and Rarity as they notice AJ shaking.

AJ couldn't believe what she was tasting. this flavor. its was like her mouth had a party and everypony in her mouth was throwing up something so heavenly. her mouth was watering as she lick her mouth in order to taste that holy flavor once more. suddenly, AJ snap out of her daze as Spike bump into her as he finally arrived.

"oh sorry Applejack. i wa...huh!" said Spike as he notice Pinkie as AJ moved from his path. "pinkie pie?".

meanwhile, ten seconds ago, Dash brought Twilight to the old looking building and both ponies enter and soon smelled a wonderful smell coming from the next room. As they enter the room, they could see a candy bar and above it was a male ghost pony and he was reading a newspaper.

"oh i love that cat. we all hate Mondays...huh?" notice the ghost as Twilight and Dash forward to him. "oh! sorry, i was taking my coffee break. please hold on for a second".

both ponies stare at each other as the ghost turn down the lights and turn on a cd player as a creepy cupcake mix of pinkie song started to play.

"He or she dares eat this candy bar shall fall under the spell of the muffin man..." said the ghost as he flew around the girls.

"the muffin man?" said Twilight in confusing.

"yes, the muffin man..." replied the ghost as he started to disappear.

"who's the muffin man?" ask Dash.

"...who's the muffin man...then let me explain..." said the ghost as everything turn dark and the music stop playing.

Soon both ponies was blinded from a bright spot light. As they could see again, they both notice the ghost in a top hat and holding a cane.

"In SONG!".

"oh no!" cried both ponies as a piano version of cupcake song started to play.

"Long ago in a green hill zone, there was a baker who had a wonder singing tone. He loved baking sweets for the ponies folks and they love him for it. not only did they loved his sweeties but they loved his singing voiccccceeeee!" sung the ghost as he grab Twilight and started to dance with her and continued to sing. "everypony enjoy his song as his work became known! his happiness grew intil he met a...".

"STOP!" yelled Dash as she pop up between the ghost and Twilight. "just tell us how to break the spell!".

the ghost sigh and spoke as he disappear. "...fine. the spell can't be broken with any normal magic. head for the heavens and the sun rays will reveal your quest...good luck you music hating ponies...".

"...head for the heavens and the sun rays will reveal our quest?" whisper Twilight as she tried to understand the ghost clues.

"awwww! why can't they speak normal than in riddles!" snorted Dash as she cross her arms in slight anger.

end of chapter 2

a/n: there the second chapter my bronies friends. there was going to be a song here but i said whatever. hope you like it so far.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3 The Fellowship of the Pinkie

",,,and that's what the ghost said, everypony" explain Twilight as her and Dash return from the old bakery and everypony was in the library.

"oh heavens! what does it mean?" ask Rarity as she tried to understand the riddle.

Twilight started to think as she walk back and forth while Applejack and Fluttershy was trying to stop pinkie from completely her legs. As this was happening, AJ tried to fight the hunger as the holy flavor was still in her taste buds.

"...j-just one more bite..." thought AJ as she started to drool.

suddenly, Fluttershy notice AJ drooling and spoke. "are you okay Applejack?".

AJ wipe away the drool from her mouth and smiled as she spoke. "I'm f-fine..."

meanwhile, Dash was near the window and yawn as she was bored. suddenly, she saw something in the clouds and smiled. "hey! I figure it out! look!" pointed Dash. Twilight and the others walk over to the window and could see the sun rays hitting Canterlot and everypony hugged Dash.

"alright Dash! princess Celestia might be able to break the spell or least tell us how to break it" said Twilight as her and the others let Dash go.

"well you guys better hurry...Pinkie just ate half of mane" explain Spike as he pointed to pinkie who wasn't under guard.

"hmmm! strawberries!" spoke Pinkie as she lick her mouth.

half hour later

Twilight set up her hot air balloon and was packing some books into her saddlebags and waited for the others to come as Spike and her guarded Pinkie from eating her self. finally, the others arrived and enter the balloon but as Spike was about to enter, Twilight push him out.

"hey!" shouted Spike as the balloon took off and tried to catch up to it.

"sorry Spike but we someone to watch over fluttershy animals and Rarity little sister!" replied Twilight as the balloon, Dash and Fluttershy disappear into the clouds above.

"no fair! why do i always have to stay behind!" said Spike in anger as he walk away. unknown to him, three young ponies was ear dropping.

"you heard all that, crusaders?" ask Scootaloo as her and the other two walk out from behind the library sign.

"yeeep! looks like my sis and her friends are on a other epic adventure!" smiled Applebloom.

both young ponies jump into the red wagon as Scootaloo hop into her scooter and spoke. "Spike is going to have his hands full, so lets help out! heck! we might even get our cutie marks? READY!".

"READY!" shouted Belle and Applebloom as Scootaloo started to flap her wings.

"GO!" shouted Scootaloo as she took off like a rocket and the crusader headed to the sugercube corner.

meanwhile, the others finally arrived in Canterlot and landed next to Twilight tower house and quickly ran to Celestia castle. after asking a meeting with the princess, Celestia enter in throne room and watch as her dearest student and her friends bowing to her.

"rise my little ponies and tell me this important matter about your friend" said Celestia as she sat in royal chair.

Twilight explain the matter and Celestia was caught up with matter and finally spoke. "i see Twilight. This spell is too powerful for even me to break. you see, a long time ago...".

flashback 990 years ago

within everfree forest, a young Celestia was toss into the tree stump and slowly stood up and watch as a evil female witch unicorn appeared from the shadows and laugh. Celestia summon a beam of magic and fired at the witch but her attack was deflected as a barrier surround the witch.

"fool! you can't stop me! my plans of turning your little ponies into candy will not fail!" grin the witch.

Celestia could feel she was near her limit as the last attack almost drain her completely.

"...i w-won't lose!" shouted Celestia as she charge at the witch.

As Celestia tackle into the witch, a huge flash cover the forest and as it faded, we see Celestia on the ground and standing before her was the witch, who was unharmed by Celestia attack.

The witch put her hoof on Celestia neck and spoke. "farewell princess of the sun!". with that said, she started to crush her neck. As Celestia was choking, three shadow figures appeared from the darkness and tackle the witch off of Celestia.

"are you okay?" ask a brown female earth pony which had a tree for a cutie mark.

Celestia slowly stood up and smiled. "long time no see girls! what took ya so long?".

with that said, a light blue Pegasus with a symbol of the wind for a cutie mark turn and smiled. "you calling me slow! ha! i would of have got here in five seconds flat if wasn't for Gaia and Jenna here!".

A female blue unicorn in a blue cloak, took out a long staff and summon a water beast and turn to Celestia and whisper. "...stay back...please...".

All three ponies dash off to the witch and started to fight but as this was happening, Celestia pass out and everything went dark.

few days later in Celestia castle, Celestia and the other ponies was in the courtyard and was talking.

"...the ponies are returning to normal" whisper Jenna as she cover face with her hood.

Gaia stomp her hoof and a tiny mountain made of dirt rose from the ground and Celestia spoke. "good to hear. thanks to Heaven here, we found the cure on this mountain. good job girls".

Heaven yawned and spoke as she lay on a cloud. "who ever thought that the cure for this candy spell will be on the legendary mountain known as Sweet mountain...".

suddenly, out of nowhere pinkie pie hop into the flash back and spoke. "Sweet Mountain! i thought that was a ponytale!".

Celestia and the other ponies stare at each other intil Gaia spoke. "did she just walk into the flashback?".

"...what kind of spell is this..." whisper Jenna as she pop her head from behind Gaia back.

end of flashback

"hmmm...yes my little pony. it is a ponytale but it is real. there you will find the cure to break the spell but remember this my little ponies. your quest will be hard and unforgiving but your friendship can brighten your path to the light" smiled Celestia.

Twilight and the others turn to pinkie pie and spoke.

"you have my magic" smiled Twilight as she took out her magic spell book.

Dash flew around the room and landed in front of pinkie and spoke. "you have my ax...i mean my speed".

"...you have my stare..." whisper Fluttershy as she was hiding from her shadow.

Rarity took out a fashionable hat and spoke. "you have my fashion skills".

a rope landed around pinkie and pulled her over to AJ and AJ spoke while trying to fight the hunger. "...y-you have my s-strength...".

Seeing how her friends care for her, pinkie started to cry. tears of grape juice. "...thank y-you..." cried pinkie as she eat a little bit of her leg.

end of ch.3

a/n: yay for lord of the rings, Sonic, Warcraft and Billy & Mandy reference. also littlestrongheartXBraeburn in the next or fifth chapter. hope you like it this story.


	4. Chapter 4

A/n: I complete forgot about this story and i'm going to update it more and hope you enjoy it(you too wolvmbm)

ch.4 Gumming the problem

it was a cool and wonderful day in Appleloose as the town was busy today for the return of Thunderhooves and his people who was returning from their journey. The town folks was setting up tables filled with apple pies and other food. Just then Sheriff Sliverstar exited his office and was tapping his hoof as he was waiting for somepony.

"dog darn it, where is that rookie?" said the sheriff as he check the time on the new clock tower "its pass two o'clock!".

Before the sheriff could return to his office, he could hear a male voice screaming his name. As he turn around, he could see it was Braeburn and he was cover in baking mix.

"finally you arrived boy!" spoke the Sheriff as Braeburn trip over a rock and crash in front of him "what took ya so long?"

The young cowboy stood up and spoke as he clean his off "i was making a apple pie...".

Before Braeburn could finish, everypony in the town heard screaming coming above the town. A pop purple air balloon came shooting out of the clouds and two Pegasus came soaring behind and tried to reach the basket that was filled with ponies. Braeburn quickly recognize the group as Applejack and her friends.

"AJ!" shouted the cowboy as he watch his dear family member and the others crash into a building.

Braeburn and the others ran to the building and arrive as Fluttershy and Dash did and everypony sigh in relief as they crash into Billy's "pillows and soft stuff" store and watch as AJ and the others walk out of the basket and notice everpony.

"are you girls okay? What abo..." ask Braeburn as he ran over to them but quickly notice candy pinkie pie, who was missing her back legs "...i-is she okay?".

"its a long story..." smiled AJ.

Later at Braeburn house

"so that's why she like that" said the cowboy as he preheat the oven before putting a huge pie into it "but what happen to the balloon?".

Twilight walk over to Pinkie and turn her around to reveal the candy mare pet. Gummy.

Flashback

chew,chew,chew

"pinkie stop eating your self again" said Twilight in a slight anger as she face her candy friend but her and the others quickly notice, Pinkie wasn't the one eating her body but it was Gummy.

"how did the hay, did he get here?" ask Dash as she pulled Gummy off of pinkie left hind leg but was quickly met with a cute little roar from the pet "hey! Don't you roar at me!".

"sorry girls but I couldn't leave Gummy behind..." said Pinkie as she broke off her right hind leg off and feed it to Gummy "who's going to feed him?".

"pinkie!" said Dash as finally pulled the pet from its master "your so random!".

"couldn't Mr. and Mrs. Cake took care of him?" ask Rarity.

"...or Spike...you know...i-if you wanted too..." whisper Fluttershy.

Pinkie rub her candy chin for a good ten minutes and quickly answer them as she rub her head "...oh right! Oops...u mad?".

Everypony did a loud sigh and a facehoof but everpony quickly turn to Dash as they heard her scream. They could see Gummy biting her over and over again, until Dash threw Gummy over to Fluttershy who caught him but was quickly biting on the nose which made her toss Gummy over to Rarity who caught the animal with her magic but quickly toss it over to Twilight as Gummy was turning more green.

"oops, forget to tell you guys but Gummy gets air sick" said Pinkie as she watch her friends play hot potato as Gummy grew more green each passing second. Until it finally happen...which made Rarity toss Gummy into the air which made grab the balloon with his mouth. Everypony sigh with great relief as Gummy didn't had any teeth yet but just in that moment, Gummy first tooth pop out and pop the balloon but it didn't fall apart until Gummy started to bite it over and over again.

End of flashback

"oh I see..." answer Braeburn as he wonder why Rarity took her fourth bath today.

Dang!

"oh my pie!" shouted Braeburn as he ran to the smoking oven and quickly pulled it out "oh no...".

everypony walk over and could see a badly burn pie. Braeburn sigh as he toss the pie to the trash with the other burn pies and walk over to the table and place his head on it. The girls was told that Thunderhooves and his tribe was coming back today and was making apple pies for them but Sliverstar told them that Braeburn was being late to his job as the deputy this whole week.

"why are you making so much pies?" ask Twilight as she notice the bags of burn pies "the town's baking team has that cover".

Braeburn sigh and hid his eyes with his hat and blush as he answer her "...its...for someone...".

AJ dash over to him and patted him on the back which almost knock him over and smiled as she spoke "you sly dog you! Who's the lucky mare?".

"i-it's n-not a m-mare..." barely spoke Braeburn as AJ kept hitting him on the back but stop as she heard him.

"what you talking about, Willis?" replied AJ.

"...she a buffalo, my dear cousin" blush Braeburn.

"...a buffalo..." said the girls as they stare at each other and quickly realize who it was.

"you mean Little Strongheart?" ask Dash as she flew in front of him and grin a little as he nodded.

"oh boy, when did you fall in love with her?" ask AJ as she rub her hat.

"...it was when we first met. Remember how you and Rainbow push us together..." Braeburn stop as he lower his hat to cover his blush and spoke again "...she had beautiful black eyes...i just fell in love with her there and then...".

Braeburn did a sweatdrop as he heard the girls go "aaaaahhhhhh" and "how sweet" and also "they do make a nice couple".

"...but" cough Fluttershy to get the others to notice her which did "...does she have the same feelings?".

The girls turn to Braeburn who was looking a little sad by that question which kind of answer Fluttershy question.

"o-oh! S-sorry..." whisper Fluttershy as she notice a dark cloud over him "...i didn't mean...".

"...its okay..." whisper Braeburn as he turn to his work station and started to make a other pie "...i got to finish this pie...".

He look over to the cook book and turn to the bowel and saw it was gone. Before he could say something, he notice the girls(even gummy) wearing chef hats and making the pie.

"...what are you doing?" ask Braeburn as he watch them make a very large pie "don't you have to find Sweet mountain?".

AJ place her arm over his neck and smiled as she spoke "we're not in a rush, its only pinkie and not the that turn into candy. Besides family comes first".

"...thank you..." whisper Braeburn as he help them out with the pie.

But unknowing to them, back in ponyville, three little fillies had found a recipe in the kitchen table and wanted to help(but mostly to find their cutie marks) bake some treats.

"you think this bubble gum will sale good?" ask Sweetie Belle as her and the others bought out the candy and place it on the table with others treat.

"you bet! Mr. and Mrs. Cake said it was the best tasty bubble gum they ever tasted!" answer Scootaloo as she place a note next to the pile of bubble gum.

The store was pack today as the Lunar festival was starting today. Everypony across the land was heading to ponyville, where the festival was taking place this year.

"oh! Bubble gum!" said a dark cloak blue mare as she took the gum and ate it.

End of ch4

a/n: yeah that was luna. She was visiting the stores but didn't want any ponies taking pictures or swarming her. Well, until next time, bye.


End file.
